deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife vs Percy Jackson
Cloud Strife vs Percy Jackson is a What-If Deathbattle featuring Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7 and Percy Jackson from Riordan's Percy Jackson/Hero of Olympus novels. Description Final Fantasy vs Percy Jackson! Which mythical sword-wielder can take down the other in a fight to the death? Interlude Percy Jackson Cloud Strife Let the Battles Begin Boomstick: We're using Cloud again? Whiz: Well where magical swordsmen are concerned, Cloud certainly is a well-known and much requested pick in Deathbattle. Boomstick: Can't we just use an anime character? Whiz: Wasn't this your idea anyways? Boomstick: ...Shut up and make with the info; I wanna see Cloud get destroyed again. Whiz: We already know Cloud was strong, but we never really got into specifics; Cloud can cut through steel and concrete with his sheer strength and barely slow down- in fact- his swings pack so much power he can cut even farther than the blade itself can reach with the Fusion Sword. (record scratch and songs stops) Boomstick: What? I thought he used the Buster Sword? What gives? Whiz: Cloud actually uses the Buster Sword as a memorial for Zack and has instead adapted to using a new weapon- named "Fusion Swords" by the fanbase. While the older Buster Sword weighed over 400 pounds, the Fusion Swords are actually a set of 6 swords Cloud links together to form one massive weapon. When you consider that each is a fully functional sword on its own, and the entire assembled form is larger than the Buster Sword, that means Cloud walks around with a sword that may weigh nearly a ton in its completed version. Boomstick: So what you're saying is... Cloud just became Frieza? ''"This isn't even my sword's final form!"'' Whiz: Cloud uses this feature to assist him in battle, he can piece the weapon together to gain increased weight- and so power behind his attacks- or he can swap out the various parts to allow him to dual-wield. Boomstick: I bet Cloud wants to "wield" all of those swords, wink. Whiz: Actually he can. Boomstick: WHAT?! Whiz: While Cloud can use his original Omnislash, based off of a technique invented by his mentor, Zack Fair; he has also created a new version to match his new weapon. In a somewhat un-inventive fashion the attack has been named Omnislash Version 5 and Version 6. Boomstick: The fans really weren't struck with inspiration when naming these things. Whiz: Apparently not, no. When activated, Cloud separates all of his swords from the base and flies through the air at unprecedented speeds, cutting his opponent with each of them before returning to the ground. Boomstick: Alright I'll bite, how fast does he go? Whiz: Well the original Omnislash is slated to occur "In the blink of an eye". While this sounds like hyperbole it may not be that far off. In Last Order we can see that someone of Cloud's level is capable of moving their entire body faster than a bullet can travel- which does lend some credit to the Omnislash speed description. Considering Cloud dodged lightning earlier in the movie, it's entirely possible for it to be nearly as fast as lightning. Boomstick: Lightning? (Shows picture of Lightning) Whiz: No, as in lightning bolts. The official script actually goes into detail about the various effects of the movie- such as what spells are being used when no names are ever mentioned. A key thing to note is the Developers pointed out Advent Children is slowed down quite a bit so people can actually follow the action- meaning much of the movie is actually showing toned down versions of the combat. Boomstick: So the entire movie is slow? Whiz: Not the entire movie- but notably the parts with Cloud in them since SE made it very clear he's above-human in strength and speed. For example- when facing Sephiroth in the Shinra HQ ruins they both start falling through the air as the building falls apart around them. This sequence is slowed down to somewhere around 1/8 of the real-time it would require for the building to fall. Boomstick: Damn, good thing Cloud doesn't use materia- he'd be a terror! Whiz: Well... Boomstick: Oh Whiz, say it isn't so! Whiz: Cloud actually is extremely proficient in using materia. In the audio books he has explained that he is actually the most familiar with using materia in battle out of the entire party; and if you consider the fact that he himself is actually the tutorial for using materia in the game- that would point to him using it quite often. Boomstick: Geez, those materia do everything though! Whiz: They do indeed have a large variety of effects- some simply attack the enemy while others are about buffing and healing Cloud himself. We are however still banning Summons from the table since whether they're outside help or not is sketchy to put it lightly. Pre-DB Death Battle Results Poll Who do you think takes it? Percy Jackson Cloud Strife Category:Sword Duel Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Final Fantasy vs The Lightning Thief Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles